


fuck, i can't wait to see the look on jerry's face in the morning

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, i hate this fic so much i dont even like rickmorty anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>morty goes into heat and rick fucks him against a door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuck, i can't wait to see the look on jerry's face in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> check for prompt rules in the series notes before sending a prompt
> 
> WARNING: knotting, heat, incest, underage

     Morty Smith had always thought he was a beta. He wasn’t quiet and submissive like an omega or loud and rash like an alpha. So, by all means, he should be a beta. Which is why he was a little confused when he woke up with a raspy gasp in the middle of the night, body flaming hot and a horrific ache blazing throughout all of him. His body was on fire, cock throbbing with pain and slick dripping down his thighs.

     He was in heat.

     Staring in shock at his wet sheets, Morty squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his head down onto his pillow.

      _This is just a dream, this is just a dream. I'm going to make wake up with an awkward, half boner and sticky sheets_ , Morty thought as a fresh wave of slick ran down his thighs. Fuck.

     Morty opened his mouth to yell for his parents, but all that came out was a hoarse moan.

_“Oh...”_

     He sucked a dry breath in and tried to get up. Trembling, Morty slid out of bed, planted a shaky foot on the ground and stepped slowly onto the cool carpet. He stood up, slightly swaying, feeling lightheaded and sick. A part of him always knew he’d be an omega and go into heat, but he never imagined to feel like _this_. It wasn’t how he wanted his first heat to go. He used to visualize it would be with Jessica and that he would be confident and strong. Instead, Morty was nauseous, terrified, and painfully hard. The slight breeze from the open window felt like cruel, teasing fingers, only making the omega squeeze his thighs together harder and shudder. There was only one thought in Morty’s mind as he stumbled out his door.

    _Alpha._

     Desperate for some kind of contact, Morty slipped down the hall, trying not leave a string of slick behind. The boy crept downstairs, panting heavily. His throat was parched and his hands felt clammy and _fuck_ he’s never felt more disgusting in his life. He needed to find a willing alpha, quick. He knew where Jessica’s house was, after months of pining after her, and getting her to fuck him while in his heat would be effortless. Not bothering to clasp his legs together and keep his slick from leaking, a trail of lubricant followed Morty, his scent now wafted through the house. He had to leave, fast. He _needed_ to find an alpha, _needed_ to soothe the flames dancing across his skin, _needed_ a knot in him. His trembling hand was on the door, a second away from opening it when-

     “Morty?”

     Shit. Shit, fuck, shit, fuck, _shit_. Slowly turning around, Morty’s breath hitched as the scent of pure alpha hit him. There, standing in only a stained, white tank top and dirty, worn out brown trousers, was Rick. Rick, who was staring at him in confusion. Rick, who had his flask full of whatever chemical, alien liquid he always drank. Rick, who was an _alpha_.

     “What the h-hell, urp, are you doing, Morty? It’s way past your fucking bedtim- ” Morty could tell the exact second when his fragrance hit Rick. The alpha’s eyes widened as the candy-like, innocent scent covered him. Rick could feel it on his tongue, Morty’s honey sweet scent and, _Christ_ , Rick wanted to actually taste it on his tongue. He licked his lips, staring hungrily at the shuddering, disheveled boy in front of him. Morty’s hair was a scruffy mess, skin sweaty and pink, lips plump and _begging_ to be bitten. Rick’s cock gave a twitch.

     Morty himself wasn’t doing much better than Rick. He felt like he was floating. Having an alpha so close, especially a familiar one, Morty couldn't help but let out a whimper. Morty had found Rick attractive before, but he always brushed it off as teenage hormones. But, _God_ , Rick looked so fucking hot. His hair was unkempt and wild, face scruffy, arms lean and strong, but his scent was spectacular. It smelled like cinnamon, chemicals, and alien fragrances that Morty vaguely remembered from their previous adventures. The scent smelled exactly like an alpha should.

     “Rick, jeez, I’m really sorry, I-I-I-I just need to get out of the house and, you know, do it with someone. I swear, I’ll get out of your hair in a second, I just have to get out and-”

     “Do what? Go strolling around the fucking street ‘till some drunk dickweed of an alpha decides to fuck you? What the, urp, fuck, Morty? You’re that desperate for a knot up your ass?” Rick growled, taking a steady step toward the cowering omega. A twinge of fury rushed through him. That stupid ass kid was going to let some random asshole fuck him? Morty was too good for some stupid, horny, perverted alpha who would just use him for a quick lay.

     “W-w-well what am I supposed to do, Rick? It’s my first heat and it’s too late to take any supprements! I can’t just lie in bed and w-w-wait this out! ” Morty yelped, throat still painfully dry. Fuck, he could feel his hole clenching and unclenching, desperate for something, and from the way Rick’s nostrils flared, Rick could smell it too.

     “F-f-fuck, Morty! Use a fake knot, urp, or a dildo or something! I have a couple in the garage, and I know you have at least two under your bed!” Rick barked, fingers fumbling as reached into his back pocket and unscrewed the cap to his flask, gulping down the remaining liquid, eyes running up and down his grandson.

     “Do you want me to spend my heat unsatisfied and in pain? Is that what you want me to do, Rick, fuck myself on one of Dad’s old sex toys until I pass out?” Morty exclaimed, taking a shaky step back into the door. His breaths were ragged as he tried to look anywhere but where Rick stood.

  _No, I want you to fuck yourself on my knot_ , Rick thought as he watched the slick ran down Morty’s shorts. God, he wanted to lick every drop off of him and see if he really did taste like cotton candy.

     “Jesus, Morty, if you don’t want a fake dick, at least lock yourself in your room or something! Christ, if you want, I’m sure I have a fleshlight in the garage, just lock yourself in there and-”

     “N-n-no, Rick! I want a real knot! J-jesus, if you’re so desperate for me to fuck something, then fuck me yourself ” Morty blurted out, now rutting himself against the door and rubbing his hand against his crotch. He looked up at Rick with wide eyes, biting his bottom lip to stop a groan from coming out as he saw Rick’s eyes dilate and give Morty an intense scowl.

     “L-l-listen, Mor-, urp, Morty, as tempting as that offer is, you don’t know what you’re talking about.” But he did know, and he just consented and, _Christ_ , Rick really wants to see Morty bouncing on his cock. The omega was fucking writhing in front of him, flushed skin, a new wave of slick dripping down his legs, and _fuck it_.

     Rick lurched forward and crashed his lips against Morty’s.

     Fuck. Oh, fuck. Rick is many things: alpha, alcoholic, grandfather, scientist, and apparently a pervert.

     Morty was _delectable_. Rick grinded against his crotch, licking and biting against his throat, savoring the sickly sweet sugar taste. Even though the omega was radiating heat like a furnace, he was dripping wet. His hair was sticking to his forehead from sweat, eyes filled with tears from the fire in his belly. Even his shorts were soaking from precum and slick.

    Morty mewled at the pressure on his neck, bucking into Rick’s legs. He ran his hands over Rick’s form, trying to relieve the heat in his abdomen. Rick was like a block of ice and Morty was on fire and, _fuck_ , if the lapping on Morty’s neck didn’t feel good. Morty let out a whine as Rick moved his palm to Morty’s crotch and, shit, Morty was fucking rutting against Rick’s fingers.

     “L-l-look at you, Morty! You’re so fucking desperate for a knot, grinding against me like a bitch in heat, urp, how, urp  fucking ironic.” Rick let out a chuckle and withdrew his hand from Morty’s bulge, eyes darkening as the boy let out a whine. He hooked his digits around the waistband of Morty’s shorts and tugged them down, grin deepening as he saw the once dry undergarment now a shade darker from all the wetness.

     “You know what I’m going to do to you, Morty?", Rick murmured as he ran a teasing fingers over Morty's quivering thighs, "I’m going to _fuck_   you. I’m going to fuck you so hard that you’ll be limping for the next week, so hard that you won’t be able to sit down without remembering how my knot feels. I’m going to fuck you against the door and wake up Jerry so he can hear me when I ram my cock in his grandson until-"

     “Then why don’t you? Y-y-you’re all talk and no action! S-stop rambling and just fuck me!” Morty interrupted through his pants as he mouthed at Rick’s collarbone through his tank top, wriggling around his tight grasp.

     Rick stared at Morty for a moment, shocked at his outburst, before smirking, “Oh, getting i-i-impatient, are we? Too bad, M-m-morty, I like seeing you, urp, squirm.”

     Rick grasped the ends of Morty’s shirt and tugged it off, licking his lips as the omega’s nipples pebbled in the exposed air. He gazed at them for a moment, admiring the flushed, rosy buds, before latching his lips onto one and suckling.

     Morty let out a startled yowl as Rick tongued and bit into his chest. He was practically throwing himself against Rick, trying to get some relief.

     “R-r-rick!”, Morty cried as he arched into his alpha, “Rick, come on, please! It hurts! Stop the foreplay or whatever and fuck me!”

     Rick ignored him, instead ducking down to move his face toward Morty’s crotch. He watched as Morty squirmed, looking down at the alpha with wide eyes. Rick let out a chuckle before rushing forward and mouthing at Morty’s underwear. He hummed at the taste of Morty’s precum, lapping at the bittersweet taste. Morty leaned against the door, pupils blown wide as his dick let out involuntary twitches. His breathing was ragged and Morty knew he was going to pass out one way or another, either from the orgasm or asphyxiation.

     Sucking through the damp material, Rick moved one of his fingers to the back of the undergarment and pulled it to the floor, now face to face with Morty’s cock. It was slightly small for an omega, especially one Morty’s age, yet the erect tip grazed Morty’s stomach, precum dribbling along the shaft like a faucet  Rick licked his lips, and looked the shuddering omega right in the eye before completely engulfing his cock. His tongue ran over the twitching length, prodding the slit at the tip as the bitterness assaulted his tastebuds.

     “O-oh, Jesus, Rick! Ahh!” Morty howled, as he felt the wet heat envelop him. He stuck his hands in Rick's hair and tried not to thrust into his face. His hips stuttered as Rick moved to lick his balls, and suddenly he was thrusting farther into Rick’s mouth until the alpha’s nose was immersed in the boy’s curls. Morty could feel the tears running down his cheeks, practically on the verge of exploding from overstimulation.  He could feel something hot in his stomach coil and Morty knew he was on the verge of coming.

     “R-r-rick! I’m going to com-” But before Morty could finish, Rick pulled off Morty with a pop, leaving a trail of saliva between his lips and Morty’s cock.

     As Morty whined at the loss, Rick moved a finger to his hole and slowly circled around the rim, coating it in slick. Morty felt his knees start to buckle and let out a strangled whimper when he saw Rick inhale the scent of his slick covered digit before enveloping it in his mouth. His eyes immediately widened and a shit eating grin enveloped his face.

     “Shit, Morty. You taste like fucking chocolate, Jesus, you really are better than all the other Morties.” Rick muttered around his finger before giving Morty a dark look. He kneeled down completely so he was the same height as Morty’s hips. Ignoring Morty’s confused protests, he faced Morty’s thighs and licked at the fluids running down them. He lapped at the lubricant, grinning like a child on Christmas morning.

     “R-r-rick! Stop t-teasing!” Morty yelped, trying to grind his ass down into Rick’s face. Rick glared and him and pushed his ass away, focused on the sweet slick.

     Morty furrowed his brows, on the verge of throwing a tantrum. His mind raced, hips still wriggling for something. As Rick took a confident lap at Morty's thigh, an idea hit Morty. The omega before straightened and looked down at Rick, trying to muster up a disinterested expression without breaking into two. He took a deep breath in and declared as haughtily as he could, “If you don’t fuck me, Rick, I’ll just get some _other_ alpha to."

     Time seemed to freeze. The lapping at Morty's waist abruptly stopped and Rick slowly looked up. His face was blank, but as his eyes reaches Morty's, the omega gasped.

     It worked. God, it worked. Morty saw waves of fury flash through Rick’s eyes, teeth bared like a wolf and nostrils flared. Within a second, Morty’s chest was being pressed into the door, three fingers thrusting in and out of his ass with ease.

     “What the fuck did you just say to me, M-morty? Are you forgetting who you’re talking to? I’m the one with my fingers in your ass, I’m the one who’s tearing you apart, I’m your _alpha_!” Rick growled, emphasizing the last word as he curled his fingers.

     Morty sobbed, pushing himself back onto Rick’s fingers. Fuck, fuck, fuck it felt good to be filled. As Rick’s fingers pushed in deeper, the less the flames burned across Morty’s skin. Morty moaned, rocking himself further into the fingers, whining as the wood scraped against his nipples. His cock was being pressed into the door, trapped between his thighs and, _Jesus_ , Rick needs to fuck him this instant.

     “Fuck, Morty, look at you. You’re so fucking tight, so fucking hot. I can’t wait to get my knot in you.” With that, Rick undid his belt, trousers, and underwear with one hand, still rocking into Morty. His strained cock sprung out, and Morty could feel it against his backside. The omega felt a pang of nervousness as he realized what was about to happen.

     “J-j-jesus, Rick, you seem pretty big.” Morty mumbled, glancing behind him. Rick was leaning against him, eyes wild, fingers playing with Morty's hole, and forearm pressing his grandson's back into the wood. He was rolling his hips against Morty's ass, cock nestling in between his thighs.

     “Nine whole inches, Morty. Nine whole inches about to fill you up.” With that, Rick pulled his fingers out and lined himself up with Morty. A full second passed, tension thick in the air. It was an obvious warning, a final chance for Morty to back out. If Morty said yes, Morty would be mated to Rick from dimension V-662 for the rest of his existence. If he said no, Rick would lock him up to his room, give him some alien sex toys until he came up with something to stop the heat. Everything would go back to normal, they'd go on their messed up adventures, and neither of them would ever mention this night again. But Rick wouldn't fuck him. Silently, Morty took a deep breath in and nodded.

     “ _Fuck_.”

    They howled in unison as Rick snapped his hips. He rocked wildly against Morty, drawing out cries and screams of all pitches. Slick gushed all over Rick’s cock, urging him to go harder, faster, _more, more, more._

     Morty could feel Rick’s knot pulsing inside of him, growing larger until Rick had to make an effort to pull himself out and slam back in. He sobbed at the sensation, from the relief he felt from being filled.

     “R-r-rick! Y-your kno-” Morty broke off, whimpering, not able to finish his sentace, not having enough breath for it.

     “You love it, huh, Morty? You love my knot, love how it’s making you feel. How fucked up are you, Morty, letting your grandfather fill you up like this?” Rick growled, sound absolutely wrecked, before latching onto Morty’s neck and biting down.

     “R-rick!” Morty screamed as his senses exploded. He couldn’t feel anything but the rocking of Rick’s hips and the feeling of his lips on the omega’s neck.

     “You’re mine, Morty, you hear me? _Mine_ ,” Rick growled into Morty’s neck. When Morty didn’t answer, instead choosing to push himself back into Rick, the alpha stilled his hips, “Answer me, Morty!”

     “Yours, Rick, yours! Please, Rick, please, I’m all yours! Only yours, just fuck me!” Morty sobbed as he tried to push back into his alpha.

     Rick smirked, “That’s right, you little shit.” He snapped his hips once more, watching as Morty cried out in pleasure, his wasted ass soaked from all the slick.. Rick grabbed the red thighs harder and pounded them harder, pummeling his prostate.

     “Morty,” Rick snarled, “You’re so tight around my knot, Morty, such a good omega.”

     “Yes, yes, alpha! I want to be good for my alpha!” Morty wailed as he panted against the door.

     “Oh, really?” Rick breathed out in the omega’s ear, panting, like it was the most interesting thing he had ever heard, “My good, little omega? Does that sound nice, Morty?”

     “Y-yes!” Morty yelped, frantically nodding his head, scraping his nails into the door, frotting his cock into the door.

      “Then come for me, M-morty,” Rick barked, biting the lobe of Morty’s ear, “I’ll come right after you, fill you up with my knot. Just come.” Rick thrust a few more times and Morty came with a strangled cry, spurts of come and slick pooling at Morty’s ankles. Rick bucked one last time, before coming with a grunt. He bit into Morty’s shoulder as his knot rode out his orgasm, expanding even more into Morty until neither of them could move. His knot stayed firm inside the boy as Morty slumped against the door, breathing slowing down.

     “Christ, Morty, I’m going to have to keep you locked away if you keep on doing shit like that.” Rick murmured, breaths coming out a heavy puffs.

     Morty didn’t answer, eyes fluttering shut from exhaustion. As he slipped into unconsciousness, he heard Rick state on last thing as he nuzzled into Morty’s back.

     “Fuck, I can’t wait to see the look on Jerry’s face in the morning.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> the next morning summer can't look rick in the eye, beth yells + sobs at rick, and jerry does both. morty just eats his breakfast while rick gives him a handjob under the table. AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER FIC, shaking. it's full of angst!!


End file.
